


Xavier John Heart x RJ (One shot)

by Winters_Ghost



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Ghost/pseuds/Winters_Ghost
Summary: Wrote this as a one shot kind of thing.Xavier John Heart is one of my fallout 4 charactersNina and Theo being the other two.so..enjoy some warm fluffy fluff :'D





	Xavier John Heart x RJ (One shot)

Xavier sighed, He didn't know what brought him to Goodneighbour in the first place.  
but apparently, Finding and Recruting MacCready was the best decision of his life.

To be honest, He did love Nora still but, That was the past, he was startin to fall for the handsome merc. He had just finished helping MacCready with getting a cure for Ducan MacCready's son from a former marrage. 

It wasn't until later on MacCready thanked him,Xavier had promised to keep the wooden figure safe. A part of him wanted to tell him exactly how he felt,but something held him back.

Xavier ran a hand through his hair it had been a few months after MacCready had given him the figure. he'd retreated down into vault 111 Nora's frozen corpse was still there perfect,frozen in time. Preserved.

Xavier didn't know how long he had spent down inside the old vault when he heard the familiar vault door open, he hid with his weapon drawn. a silenced 10mm he named Victory.

"Boss, you down here?, Come out already. Don't make me drag you out". Xavier kept quite, 'MacCready..' he thought to himself. 

"Come on, quit hiding already" Xavier bit his lip,"...What do you want.." he weakly called. 

"Well, it's like this now? are you okay?" , Xavier sighed,"No,I.. I..just I don't know.." he didn't know what to do. "Where are you?","In here" was the reply.

Following the voice MacCready saw his boss? Friend? sitting down in front of an open cryo pod. "just..I..I'm sorry.." he heard almost barely.

"For what,there's nothing to be sorry for" , "You..don't understand..I..I..I'm such an Idiot..I I pushed you away..and..I..I'm sorry.." "what? you never pushed my away..at least I don't think you did, is there something you want to say?" 

Xavier stood slowly, and walked towards MacCready,"There's a lot I ..want to say..but..I just don't know..how to say it.." he wrapped his arms around MacCready and hugged him. 

"Just..give me a moment..okay.." MacCready blinked but wrapped his arms around his friend. "MacCready.." Xavier whispered. "I.." he closed his eyes opening them half way, he leaned up and gently pressed his lips to MacCready's,before quickly pulling back. 

"i..I'm sorry..I sh-" he was cut off as MacCready pulled him forwards and Kissed him. pulling back,"Shut up.John." he heard MacCready whisper. "..Xavier.." he managed. "huh?,I thought your name was John..at least that's what I gathered from that robot of yours".

"..My middle name is John..Codsworth calls me Mr John even though Heart is my last name and Xavier is my first.." he said softly. "so..Xavier John Heart?,That explains the sniper you gave me huh.." Xavier just smiled at that. "Yeah, I guess it does.."

-END-


End file.
